1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer element, preferably using CYCOLOR or THERMO-AUTOCHROME technology, and to a method of transferring developed image areas and non-image areas to a receptor element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
CYCOLOR technology provides full color imaging generally associated with photography. With CYCOLOR technology, for example, a polyester base may be coated with light-sensitive microcapsules called cyliths, which are sensitive to red, green and blue light. Each cylith resembles a water-filled balloon and is about one-tenth the diameter of a human hair. The cyliths contain a liquid monomer in which is dissolved a light sensitive photoinitiator and a color forming substance called a leuco dye.
The support (e.g., polyester) is exposed to light transmitted through or reflected from an original color image. The resulting latent image resembles the negative used in conventional photography. Exposure to light hardens the cyliths in proportion to the amount of exposure, rendering them resistant to physical rupture. Thus, the latent image is a pattern of hard (exposed) and soft (unexposed) cyliths.
The final image is developed by bringing the cyliths into contact with a sheet of CYCOLOR paper or transparency. Full color is obtained by mixing three different types of cyliths and coating them on a support (e.g., polyester). Each of the three types of cyliths contain either a cyan, magenta or yellow leuco dye, along with photoinitiators that are sensitive respectively to red, green or blue light. Exposure to red light hardens the capsules containing the cyan dye. Pressure development results in the release of magenta and yellow dyes which mix to. form a red image. Exposure to green light controls the magenta dye. Pressure development results in the cyan and yellow dyes mixing to form a green image. Blue light controls the yellow dye. Pressure development results in the mixing of the cyan and magenta dyes to form a blue image. Exposure of all cyliths (white light) results in non color (white or non-image area) and exposure of none of the cyliths results in black. Any color can be reproduced by controlling the relative proportion of the three dyes.
Applications of CYCOLOR technology include use in color copiers to make color copies, or this technology may be used to create hard copy prints from 35 mm slides. Other applications include use with color computer printers to provide prints from computer systems. CYCOLOR technology also works with digital imaging techniques by providing hard copies of images produced by electronic cameras.
Provisional application No. 60/029,917 requires that the silver halide light-sensitive grains are dispersed within a carrier which functions as a transfer layer and does not have a separate transfer layer. Provisional application No. 60/056,446 requires that the silver halide transfer element has a separate transfer layer. Provisional application no. 60/030,933 relates to a transfer element using Cycolor technology, but having no separate transfer layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,165 discloses an imaging system which provides an imaging sheet and a layer of microcapsules containing a photosensitive composition and a color former. However, the developed image and non-image areas thereof are not capable of being simultaneously transferred to a receptor element.
Accordingly, imaging systems based on photosensitive encapsulates are known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,446 by Berman discloses the selected transfer of dye to a copy sheet. U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,439 by Phillips discloses a photocopy process involving development of capsules without transfer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,032 discloses a thermo-autochrome system, which is a direct thermal full color hardcopy system involving thermal media capable of producing color images with the use of microcapsules.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,917 discloses an imaging system wherein the developed image and non-image areas are transferred to a receptor element by a separate transfer coating layer. Unlike the imaging system of U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,917, the imaging system of the invention does not have a separate transfer coating layer.
Provisional application titled xe2x80x9cIMAGING TRANSFER SYSTEM AND PROCESS FOR TRANSFERRING LIGHT-FIXABLE THERMAL IMAGE TO A RECEPTOR ELEMENTxe2x80x9d (Inventorsxe2x80x94Donald S. Hare and Scott Williams; Attorney Docket No. 175-180P) filed on Nov. 14, 1997, relates to transferring thermo-autochrome materials with a separate transfer layer.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an imaging system which comprises, a support having a front and rear surface, at least one layer of (e.g. photosensitive or thermal-sensitive ) microcapsules, or at least one layer of (e.g. photosensitive or thermal-sensitive) microcapsules and developer (e.g. generally for photosensitive microcapsules) in the same layer, or at least one layer of (e.g. photosensitive or thermal-sensitive) microcapsules and developer in separate layers, on said front surface of the support, wherein said microcapsules, or developer or both are dispersed in the carrier of the invention, said carrier preferably having a melting point of at least 100xc2x0 C., and which is capable of transferring and adhering developed image and non-image areas from said front surface of said support upon the application of heat energy to the rear surface of the support, said carrier strips from said front surface of the support by liquefying and releasing from said support when heated, said liquefied carrier providing adherence to a receptor element by flowing onto said receptor element and solidifying thereon, said adherence does not require an external (e.g. surface) adhesive layer and preferably occurs in an area at least coextensive with the area of said microcapsules, with the proviso that the carrier is not capable of reacting (e.g. with a color precursor) to form an image, and an optional layer of clear thermoplastic material. Preferably, the particle size of the carrier is the same as or smaller than that of the microcapsules, for example, from 1-20 micrometers.
The present invention also relates to a method of applying an image to a receptor element, which comprises the steps of:
(a) exposing imagewise the imaging element described above,
(b) developing the imagewise exposed element to form an image,
(c) positioning the front surface of said developed element (or positioning the undeveloped element prior to development) against said receptor element, and
(d) applying energy (e.g heat) to the rear surface of the element to transfer the developed image and non-image area to said receptor element.
The receptor element may be textile, leather, ceramic, wool, glass or plastic. Preferably, the receptor element is a shirt or the like. Other suitable receptor surfaces include canvas, paper, glass, or receptor supports used by the museum or conservatory industry. Energy applied to the rear surface of the element is heat and/or pressure (e.g via ironing)